Match Made
by darkly lit
Summary: Just changes in chapter management and stuff... not a new storychapter... quite old... Finally Complete A member of Mutant X is hurt, Adam can't find them... Have they finally met their match? ShalBren
1. Prologue

Title: Match Made  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the ones you do not recognize. Therefore, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: I've been trying to think of an idea for a Mutant X fanfic and this is the best I can come up with. Just a warning, the chapters will be extremely short and will suck. Also, if you don't think it already sucks, wait until the end. Other than that, enjoy! =)  
  
Prologue  
  
A forest. Normally calm and soothing to the mind, but not at this moment. Through the peaceful mask of the setting, there was pain. Pain and worry. It was present in the eyes of the two young women hiding in the shrubs.  
  
One woman, a redhead, was crouching beside the other, who had blond hair and was lying on the ground. The redhead kept glancing worriedly at the injured woman and leaned in closer when she saw the woman trying to speak.  
  
"Em.Emma." the blond said weakly.  
  
"Shhh." Emma replied when she saw how painful it was for the blond to speak, "Shalimar, take it easy. you're hurt."  
  
Indeed the feral was injured. Shalimar was in a very bad condition. She had suffered broken ribs, a fractured skull, some gunshot wounds to the stomach and shoulder, bruises, cuts and not to mention that she had been electrocuted by her captors.  
  
Emma also thought that her friend was suffering from an extremely severe concussion. The redhead just hoped that the guys would be back soon with help. She also needed help with keeping the feral still, though she could easily keep Shalimar from getting up.  
  
Brennan and Jesse had left her there to take care of Shalimar, since she could use her powers without starting a fight if there was any need for it. The telempath had insisted on being one of the two that were going for help, but had been forced to agree that she should be the one to stay with their injured teammate. She had seen Brennan's reluctance to leave Shalimar and assured him that she would be okay.  
  
She just hoped they would be back soon. Emma glanced at Shalimar and noticed blood starting to seep through the wounds again. She gently wiped the blood away with her hand and pressed down on the wounds to stop the bleeding. She immediately heard small cries of pain that reduced to a whimper when she took that action.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shal, but I have to keep you from losing too much blood," she said to the whimpering feral, while trying to stop the bleeding and send soothing thoughts to her.  
  
Emma hated to see her best friend like this. Shalimar was always strong and determined and the telempath admired her for that. Although sometimes she can be too reckless, thought Emma.  
  
Thus it was hard for her to be seeing the strong woman like this. Hell, she wouldn't even be in this condition if it weren't for me, thought Emma. Shalimar had been distracted. Emma had been targeted and Shalimar had taken the bullets for her. Her best friend had saved her and now her friend was in pain. It had been a difficult escape and they had no way of contacting Adam. In fact, Emma had even lost track of time. How long had they been in that prison?  
  
Emma was aware that Shalimar's whimpers had quieted down to a barely audible volume. She was weakening fast.  
  
Come on, guys, where are you? Shalimar needs help now.  
  
TBC  
  
Good? Bad? Interesting? Bored out of your mind? Please leave a review and tell me if I should post more or not. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Just to say that I can't promise there will be no whiny characters, but I'll try. Hopefully I'll be able to find time when school starts to write more, but for now, you guys are lucky that I already have some chapters written. It's just a matter of whether I should continue or "it sucks so stop".  
  
PS- If there are periods in weird places, it's probably an ellipsis.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Brennan and Jesse were almost to the nearest town and hopefully help. Brennan couldn't stop thinking of Shalimar and how hurt she was. He shouldn't have left! He loved her with all his heart and should have been there for her. Should've been there to protect and care for her. Why hadn't he been able to save her! He should've been the one to take the bullets for Emma, not her. Or he should've acted quicker and zap the guy before any of his friends had gotten hurt.  
  
Brennan was still sulking in his guilt when he noticed Jesse trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hello, Brennan?" said Jesse as he waved his hand in front of the older new mutant.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry," replied Brennan, his mind still on Shalimar.  
  
Jesse looked at his friend and knew he still wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Look, Brennan, I know that you are feeling guilty about what happened to Shalimar, but you couldn't have known that was going to happen. None of us knew until it was too late."  
  
"But I still should've been able to protect her. both of them." Brennan shot back with some bitterness, "Besides, it's not only that. it's what happened afterwards."  
  
Both men were silent for a moment, then Jesse patted Brennan on the back.  
  
"You're not the only one who is feeling guilty," Jesse said softly.  
  
There was silence once more. Jesse was the one to pipe up again.  
  
"I'm sure Shal will be fine. Emma will take good care of her," Jesse said trying to reassure the elemental, "Besides, we're almost there. There is nothing more that we can do except get help for her."  
  
After another moment, Brennan nodded solemnly in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
Just then, Jesse cracked a smile and said.  
  
"You guess I'm right?! Well. I tell you I am right!"  
  
Brennan gave Jesse a weak grin at his friend's attempt to make them both feel better.  
  
"Alright, we better get going before we worry Emma too much," Brennan stated. "The sooner we get there, the sooner I know Shalimar will be okay."  
  
So, the two new mutants continued walking. Just when they reach the edge of the town, Brennan stopped.  
  
"Jesse! It's a trap!"  
  
But it was already too late, they were surrounded. The two immediately took fighting stances. They fight started and the members of Mutant X leapt into action. Brennan shocked, punched and kicked his way through his attackers while Jesse massed his fists and threw punch after punch. They fought well, but there was just too many of the agents.  
  
Brennan took his attention away from his actions for a split second and saw Jesse get knocked unconscious. Before he could react, he suffered the same fate. His last thought was about Shalimar and how he had failed again.  
  
TBC  
  
I'm thinking of updating at least every week, since I have work to do. I'll try to update sooner, but it's most likely only going to be for the chapters I already have written. Sorry for the length of this chapter.  
  
Please leave a review. =) 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews! =)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Where are those guys?! Emma was growing increasingly worried as each minute passed by. They should have been back by now; I hope something didn't happen to them. Emma thought for a bit, checked Shalimar again and decided that Jesse and Brennan ran into trouble. If they didn't run into trouble, why would they linger around. no. they would never linger when Shalimar needs help, especially if I know Brennan well enough. I just hope they're okay.  
  
A barely audible sound emitted from Shalimar, but Emma picked up on it since it was what interrupted her thoughts. She quickly moved her ear closer to the feral's mouth to listen for anything that she might say. She didn't hear anything except for Shalimar's harsh, ragged breaths. The telempath pulled back and gently placed her hand on Shal's forehead. She immediately pulled back at how hot she found it.  
  
Emma quickly sent images of snow and cold places to lower Shalimar's temperature and was relieved when she found it had worked.  
  
The redhead then noticed that Shalimar had opened her eyes a bit, but then closed them again at the brightness.  
  
"Emma? Where's. where's Bren.Brennan?"  
  
Emma looked at her friend, still concerned at her condition. Then she replied,  
  
"He and Jesse still aren't back yet. Remember they went to get help."  
  
There was silence, as Shalimar hadn't the strength to answer or ask more questions. But she heard Emma say that they would be back soon with help and then everything will be fine.  
  
As Emma reassured Shalimar that everything will be okay, she had a feeling of unease. She knew that if Shal detected any kind of doubt in her voice, the feral would immediately want to go find the guys, even if she couldn't get up and Emma just couldn't let her friend do that based on some feeling that she had. Besides, she knew that Brennan would kill her if she ever let that happen.  
  
She sighed and kept close watch over Shalimar. She just hoped everything that she told the blond would turn out to be true.  
  
Brennan groaned as he regained consciousness. It took a few moments for him to open his eyes. When he was sure that this action was a good idea, he scanned his surroundings. His gaze landed on Jesse. It seemed that the molecular had regained consciousness long before he did. Jesse had his arms chained to the wall and Brennan soon found out that he was fashioned the same way.  
  
"Hey, glad to see you awake," stated Jesse, while he struggled with his chains.  
  
"Yeah." replied the elemental, "Any idea who's responsible?"  
  
"Let's see. I'll give you one guess."  
  
Brennan groaned, "Don't they make you wish Ashlocke or Eckhart were still around?"  
  
Jesse laughed, "Yeah."  
  
Just then, the heavy metal door opened. The two Mutant X members saw two men and one woman enter. The taller and older male stepped forward, as he was the one in charge.  
  
"So we meet again," he stated.  
  
Brennan struggled with his bonds. He wanted so badly to beat the crap out of this guy and his two friends.  
  
"What? Not happy to see me?"  
  
Jesse jumped in before Brennan could do anything stupid.  
  
"You know if you people are as powerful as you say you are, why'd you have to send henchmen to get us? I thought you said your group works alone."  
  
The three laughed. Then the woman, blond and average, said.  
  
"Well, you see, we thought that if we sent those stupid idiots to retrieve you, then we could save our strength for things like this."  
  
With that, the woman sent her fist into Jesse's stomach. He couldn't mass because the other man, a psionic, had made him think he was powerless, so he took the blow. It made him gasp for breath.  
  
"That's enough for now Kat," the leader told the woman.  
  
Then, the leader turned his attention back to the glaring Brennan. Brennan knew that if he made a wrong move or if the other man wanted to, he would be burned within a minute. He had seen the power that these people had when they had a confrontation the first time around. This man, who he had learned was called Blaine, was a fire elemental. The woman was apparently a feral, while the other man, Vince, was a telempath/telepath. The group had named themselves NexGen and claimed to be new mutants that wanted to others like themselves not to hide, but to live with the rest of the world.  
  
Brennan knew that Blaine was well aware of his intention of killing him. In fact, the last time Blaine had mocked how helpless the elemental was. How he couldn't even help the woman whom he loved. He saw Blaine get a spark in his eye and before he knew it, he was an inch away from being barbecued.  
  
He was surprised when the fire elemental retracted the ball of flame. Then his captor spoke.  
  
"Don't worry. You aren't spared yet, in fact, I think it would be more fun when we find that beloved feral of yours and torture her even more. Yes, that would be more fun."  
  
It was then that Brennan had a flashback.  
  
Jesse, Emma, Shalimar and he had just been captured and were all chained to the walls, except Shalimar, who was lying on the ground. He had tried to wake Shalimar up, but couldn't since she was near the wall opposite him. The oldest mutant had been extremely worried after watching her get shot in the stomach and shoulder. He could barely make out the blood that flowed from the feral's body, but he knew and was relieved that she was still alive. At least he hoped.  
  
Flash to the scene a few minutes later. Shalimar was awake, but weak. NexGen was in the room and Blaine was exposing Shalimar to her greatest fear. Fire. Blaine laughed, as did Kat and Vince. "This is what you get for talking back to me you little bitch!" Brennan was struggling to get to Shalimar and kill their captors. Then, he saw Blaine take out a taser and start shocking the scared feral who was still staring horrified at the flame in Blaine's other hand. He and the others were kept in check by Vince, who had abilities strong enough to project the feeling of helplessness to the remaining members of Mutant X, even Emma.  
  
Brennan snapped back to reality and immediately tried to lunge at Blaine, who just laughed and punched him in the stomach. Then, he turned around and called to the other two members of his team.  
  
"Come on, let's go, don't want to keep the ladies of this sorry rescue team waiting. Besides, I'm sure Brennan here would love to see his girlfriend."  
  
NexGen laughed as they exited.  
  
TBC  
  
What's gonna happen now? Well, please leave a review and you'll find out. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Thanks for the reviews once again. School's starting so I'm not sure if I can stick to my schedule. Hopefully I'll be able to post more up soon.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Brennan had to get out of there! He couldn't let them get to Emma and Shalimar, especially when he thought about what might happen. No! He couldn't think about that. He had to concentrate on how to get out of there. As if reading his mind, Jesse spoke.  
  
"So, how should we get out of this place? The same way as last time?"  
  
"No, they wouldn't make the same mistake twice."  
  
"Yeah, I bet that Vince guy is outside so that we can't use our powers."  
  
There was no sound as both men went into thinking mode.  
  
"Hey," Brennan finally said, "I think I got a plan."  
  
  
  
Emma was certain that the guys had run into trouble now. Even so, she couldn't leave Shalimar. Her friend's condition was getting worse and Emma didn't know if she had the strength to use her abilities. But she had to keep going, for Shalimar's sake. The feral was having fevers more frequently and was in a lot of pain. Her wounds had started bleeding again and she was having difficulty breathing.  
  
"Shalimar, just hold on," the telempath said, as she tried to soothe the whimpering feral. "Brennan and Jesse will be back soon and then we can get you medical attention. They will be back soon, I promise."  
  
Emma just hoped it would be a promise she can keep.  
  
  
  
"Where are they?!" mumbled Adam as he searched through everything that he had. He had even spoken with his contact, but she had nothing. "Damn it! Where?!" Now that he yelled.  
  
Adam was extremely worried about his team. his family. If he hadn't heard from them in at least a whole day, there must have been something wrong. Especially if he couldn't reach them on the Comlinks.  
  
"It couldn't be the GSA or Ashlocke, so something else must've happened to them. Hopefully they're all okay." He thought over his last statement and rephrased it, "Hopefully they're all alive and breathing."  
  
He then heard a beeping indicating he had a caller. He quickly put the call through and hoped it was Jesse, Emma, Brennan or Shalimar.  
  
"Hello Adam,"  
  
Adam sighed, disappointed. It was his contact, but maybe she found something.  
  
"I have found some information, but not a location. I also can't guarantee that this is right."  
  
"That's okay, it's better than nothing," said Adam, as he tried his best to remain patient.  
  
"Well, it seems that there is a group of New Mutants who call themselves NexGen. They are known to help other new mutants by using their abilities in public and have a claim that they are the superiors of Mutant X."  
  
Adam paced around the room.  
  
"So you're saying that they claim they're trying to help new mutants by scaring the public."  
  
"Well, that's what my sources tell me. Hope that helps."  
  
"Thanks," replied Adam as he started searching through his database for anything that might have something to do with NexGen and the disappearance of his team.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I finally got Adam in. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Remember to leave a review. =) 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. =)  
  
BTW, if "me" is reading this, then I won't have to bother you in order to get you to read this. What kind of "bodyguard" are you! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Okay, so you got the plan right Jess?"  
  
"Yep, this better work. My wrists are killing me."  
  
"Get ready."  
  
Brennan and Jesse prepared themselves for what they were going to do next. Then, they started.  
  
"Jesse I told you, Shalimar's mine! You stay away from her!" yelled Brennan.  
  
"No she isn't! It's clear that she wants me and not you!" screamed Jesse, as he tried not to laugh at this ridiculous plan.  
  
"That's it! You are dead Jesse Kilmartin!"  
  
"Well, bring it on!"  
  
The guard, which turned out to be Vince true enough, rushed in when he heard them arguing.  
  
"Will you guys just shut up! When we're through with your precious team, nobody will have Shalimar!"  
  
Unbeknownst to him, he had stood too close to the captives and Brennan delivered a powerful kick to his gut. It was enough to break his concentration and Jesse phased through the chains. Before he could get up, Vince's face was met with a massed fist.  
  
Making sure Vince would be out cold for a while, Jesse phased Brennan through his bonds and the two hurried out of the place. Surprisingly, they met few guards and were in the woods in no time.  
  
"Brennan, don't you think that was a bit too easy?"  
  
"Well, I said they wouldn't make the same mistake twice, but I didn't say they were smart enough to prevent other mistakes."  
  
Jesse agreed, but something dawned on both of them.  
  
"Shit! They've gone after Emma and Shalimar."  
  
"Well, we better get to them fast. They've got a feral on their trail."  
  
The molecular and the elemental sped off towards the area where they had left the females, hoping they would get there before their enemies did.  
  
  
  
Emma was still comforting Shalimar when she detected the presence of at least ten people. She knew well enough that it was probably NexGen. She knew they would be found within minutes and she couldn't let Shalimar suffer again, especially when the feral was already facing death.  
  
Flashback  
  
After being electrocuted, Shalimar had been drenched with water and the taser was once again brought to her side. Emma couldn't stand what these people were doing to her friend. She knew that they had picked Shalimar to torture because she had already been weakened and they knew it would hurt the team the most. She closed her eyes as she heard small cries from her friend and Brennan screaming at Blaine to stop. She then heard the clanks of chains and knew that Brennan and Jesse were trying to get free.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, Kat was beating Shalimar. She heard a crack and knew Shal's ribs had broken. Emma could still hear Brennan's screams and threats at their captors. The last thing that happened before NexGen left, was Blaine roughly grabbing Shalimar by the neck and throwing her against the wall, head on. That was the point where the feral had acquired the fractured skull.  
  
Emma had heard the desperation in Brennan's voice as he softly called out to Shalimar. She saw Jesse's stunned and unbelieving look and knew that they both felt the same way. How did this happen? The events that happened next went by in a blur and she didn't even remember how they had managed to escape.  
  
End Flashback  
  
They would be on them within a few minutes; Emma kept repeating this in her head. She couldn't do a thing. If she focused her strength on scaring them away, then Shalimar would most likely die. No, she had to concentrate on keeping Shalimar alive. She just hoped they wouldn't be found.  
  
But she heard the footsteps. They were growing closer and closer. The footsteps were now paces from them. Emma became frightened when the bushes rustled. The ferns parted and.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: Is that evil or what? Well, maybe not so evil, but if I get some reviews then maybe I'll post more up. =)  
  
Also, yes, the enemies do seem too stupid. I don't know how they captured Mutant X in the first place. But, I'll try to think of an explanation in the later chapters. And Charming Kitty Cat, I can't believe they cancelled Mutant X in Australia!!! Well, I hope you satisfy your withdrawal somehow. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Thanks for the reviews once again. Well, remember the cliffhanger? This is the answer to it (obviously). Enjoy (though this fic seems to get lamer and lamer)!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Come on, come on," mumbled Adam as he searched through the database for the hundredth time. "There has got to be something here. There just has to be."  
  
He had to find them; after all, they were the only family he has. If he didn't find them, then everything would be different. He would never hear the silly arguments that Brennan and Jesse had, never get to hear and talk to Shalimar, and never have Emma to pass on his skills to.  
  
Adam pinched the bridge of his nose and turned back to his search.  
  
  
  
Gotta get there first, gotta get there first. The thought was repeating itself over and over in Brennan's mind. He and Jesse had bolted as fast as they could without being exposed to their enemies. Shalimar, I hope you're all right. Brennan saw the pain and fear in Shalimar's eyes for a split second. He was thinking back on what had happened, but knew that he shouldn't dwell on the past when his friends, his love, were in danger in the present.  
  
"Brennan, they should be beyond these bushes," hissed Jesse as quietly as he could.  
  
Brennan nodded and made a statement.  
  
"Listen, Jesse, Blaine and his minions are close so as soon as we get to the girls, I'll carry Shalimar and we have to make a run for it."  
  
Jesse nodded in understanding. Then he and Brennan carefully parted the bushes.  
  
  
  
Emma stiffened as she watched the bushes part. Shalimar had sensed how tense her friend was and knew something was wrong, but she was still too weak to question the younger woman.  
  
A figure stepped through the bushes and to Emma's relief; it was Jesse. Brennan followed closely behind and immediately ran to Shalimar's side. He quickly took off his leather coat and draped it over the feral's now shivering body. Brennan then moved close to the blond and whispered soothingly.  
  
"Hey Shal, it's me, Brennan, I'm back,"  
  
Shalimar still couldn't speak, but managed a few whimpers. Brennan's heart broke when he heard how hurt she was. He was well aware that they would be discovered within five minutes, but didn't act rushed and clumsy. In fact, he was slow and gentle when he picked up his injured teammate. He felt how cold she was and cradled her to him even closer in order to warm her up as well as protect her.  
  
He looked up at Emma, who was in Jesse's arms.  
  
"Emma."  
  
He didn't need to finish since the telempath knew what he was going to ask.  
  
"Brennan, to be honest, Shalimar has been feverish ever since you guys left and my projections seem to be less and less effective. Her wounds are not clotting well and I think she might have developed an infection. Not to mention the fractured skull and broken ribs. I don't think it's going very well for her."  
  
She told Brennan all of this in a tearful manner. Jesse held her closer as she burst into tears.  
  
"Guys, I really hate to do this but remember Blaine, Kat and the agents? Besides, it's not helping Shalimar by us standing here talking about something that can be fixed," Jesse stated quietly.  
  
Brennan got back on track and ordered them to follow him.  
  
  
  
They reached the town in record time and found a place where they could hide for a short while. Jesse volunteered to call Adam, so he ran off to the nearest pay phone.  
  
Meanwhile, Brennan still held Shalimar close to him. Emma was once again applying pressure to her wounds. Both of them could hear the feral's small cries. Brennan was soothing her, but he knew it wasn't helping much. So, he just gently kissed her on the forehead, careful not to put her in any more pain than she already was in, and held her. Brennan and Emma just hoped they could get back to Sanctuary without any more problems from NexGen.  
  
  
  
Adam was losing hope of finding his children when he received a call. He was doubtful that it would be one of the members of the team, but had to answer it anyways.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Adam."  
  
Adam sighed with relief. It was Jesse! "Jesse, where have you guys been? I've been worried sick."  
  
"Sorry Adam, I know what you're going to say, but could you please save it for later. We need a ride now! These new mutants who call themselves NexGen are after us and I don't know how much longer it will be until they find us."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there. The computer already traced the location of the pay phone. Oh and Jesse? Is everybody okay?"  
  
Adam could hear the hesitation in the young man's voice.  
  
"Well, Shalimar's not exactly looking real good."  
  
"How hurt is she?"  
  
"She's in a really bad condition."  
  
When Adam heard the last response, he swore.  
  
"Alright Jesse, I'll be right there. Look after Shalimar."  
  
With that, Adam took off in the Double Helix, but not without checking for medical supplies.  
  
TBC  
  
Hmmm..... they escaped too easily. Oh well, NexGen don't seem like the type smart enough to capture Mutant X either. Okay, remember to review and I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. Grrr.... finals approaching, stupid tests!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews and the luck! Unfortunately, I guess I'm just not a lucky person. Grrr.... I demand my bio teacher regrade our finals!!! At least my finals are over. Anywayz... on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jesse returned to the abandoned warehouse where he found Brennan whispering to Shalimar and Emma focusing on bringing down the feral's temperature.  
  
"I called Adam and he's going to be right over."  
  
He glanced over at the barely conscious feral.  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
Emma looked at Jesse and sighed.  
  
"Well, the good thing is that she hasn't been getting any worse. But at the same time, she hasn't been getting any better."  
  
Jesse nodded, gently grabbed Shalimar's hand and then walked to the doorway, being careful to avoid being seen, to wait for Adam.  
  
  
  
A groan could be heard from the cold, damp cell. Vince had just regained consciousness and was rubbing his head. He looked around and quickly realized that his stupid mistake had cost them the captives.  
  
"Shit! Blaine's gonna have my head now. How could those two outsmart me?!"  
  
He ran out of the compound and into the forest in search of his partners.  
  
  
  
"Blaine! They bolted!"  
  
"What do you mean they bolted? I thought you were a good tracker Kat."  
  
"Well, apparently Vince didn't do a good job and their friends came and get them."  
  
"Argh!!!"  
  
Blaine was frustrated. He had been really looking forward to torturing that little feral. Torturing the members of Mutant X. He hated them. Hated their ways of hiding new mutants. All new mutants shouldn't have to hide! They should be able to live on the surface, after all, they were superior. Blaine just didn't understand why Mutant X chooses to help people of their kind by putting them in the Underground.  
  
The goal of NexGen was to help new mutants live in peace with normal people, even if it meant eliminating certain individuals.  
  
"All right, Kat, see if you can pick up on their trail. We will find them, no matter how long it takes. When we do find and destroy them, all new mutants would be happier under our aid."  
  
  
  
Adam piloted the Double Helix as fast as he could. I just got to get there, got to. As he was absorbed in his worry, the Helix was already within range of the warehouse. Adam quickly snapped out of his thoughts and set the plane in stealth mode. He quickly landed and exited, cautious of any public that might be around. Then he scanned his surroundings. His gaze landed on the warehouse and knew that's where he would find his team.  
  
  
  
"Shal, stay with me okay, everything's gonna be fine," whispered Brennan. He'd been whispering similar sayings ever since he had cradled Shalimar to him. The elemental just wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Shalimar or himself.  
  
Then, he heard Jesse shout.  
  
"Hey, Adam's here!"  
  
Jesse quickly went out to meet Adam, while Brennan and Emma got up. The oldest mutant kept the blond feral close to him and walked out to meet Jesse and Adam.  
  
  
  
Adam turned around when he heard Jesse yelling his name.  
  
"Jesse, where are the others?"  
  
"They should be coming, we need to get Shalimar to the Sanctuary fast."  
  
Just then, Brennan and Emma came up to meet them. Adam paled when he saw the condition that Shalimar was in.  
  
"Oh my god, Shalimar." Adam immediately turned serious and ordered them into the Helix.  
  
The genius had Brennan set Shalimar down on the floor of the plane. He noticed the elemental's hesitation and assured him that it would be okay.  
  
Adam set of to work with what he had, with Emma assisting and Brennan hovering close by. That left Jesse to pilot the Helix back to Sanctuary as fast as it would go.  
  
Adam had been working on her wounds when he discovered Shalimar had stopped breathing.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
This alarmed the remaining members of Mutant X. Adam had already started CPR and was desperate.  
  
"Shalimar, come on, I know you can pull through, come on."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: Alright, I think I'll leave it there. Please leave a review. =)  
  
Sorry about the long wait.... I was going to update yesterday, but my computer decided it hated me and wouldn't allow me to use the internet or some other programs. So, I decided that I better use my mom's computer. Hopefully I could get my computer to be nice to me again soon, just lucky it at least let me save my fanfic onto a floppy. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Yeah! I'm happy.... Keep the reviews coming!!! Okay... I sound like a crazy fanfic addict. Anywayz... on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Vince was trudging along in the deep forest. He had not found Blaine or Kat yet, but knew they were somewhere in the area. After searching for nearly ten minutes, he sensed them and ran in the direction where he detected them. Sure enough, he saw them moving out of the forest.  
  
Before he could react, Kat had a gun pointed at him.  
  
  
  
She had sensed a presence coming towards them. Right when the unknown person stepped into the clearing behind them, she had a gun drawn and pointed. Kat quickly lowered the gun when she recognized Vince. Instead, she decided to glare at the new presence.  
  
"Why'd you have to be such an idiot! We could've been back at the cell having fun now."  
  
"Well sorry if I haven't the patience to wait for you guys. In fact, it's how long it takes you to find the rest of them that made me so frustrated. And when I'm frustrated, I can't concentrate. So there, bitch!"  
  
"Alright, that's the last straw!!!"  
  
Kat punched Vince in the abdomen. He was winded for a few seconds but retaliated by using his telepathy to throw a rock at her. The rock never reached its target since Blaine stepped in and caught it.  
  
"That's enough! This is exactly why Mutant X isn't dead yet. We haven't mastered the skill to work as a team. Now I want you two to stop fighting and focus on our goal."  
  
With that, NexGen continued through the forest.  
  
  
  
Brennan couldn't believe this was happening. He just couldn't. It had only been a few seconds, but it felt like decades to him. Come on Shal, you just got to make it. I don't want to lose you, especially when I just figured out my feelings for you.  
  
He was biting his nail and trying to will the blond woman to live. To his relief, Shalimar started struggling for breath again. He saw the concern that filled Adam and the tears that indicated Emma had been crying. It was at that moment when he heard Jesse yell that they were at Sanctuary.  
  
Now I know everything will be okay, Brennan thought silently.  
  
  
  
Jesse and Adam quickly exited the Helix and went to prepare the lab. Brennan carried Shalimar, with Emma close behind.  
  
Jesse did everything that Adam told him to do and watched helplessly as Brennan set Shalimar down in the chair. Then Adam forced him and Brennan out of the lab. The molecular held Shalimar's hand for a few seconds before leaving. He stood at the doorway, waiting for Brennan. Jesse watched as Brennan took a long time to leave Shalimar's side.  
  
Brennan finally left when Adam told him that the sooner he left, the sooner Shalimar would be in a better condition.  
  
Now he and Jesse were waiting outside. He was pacing just outside the lab door, while Jesse tried to distract himself by working on the computer.  
  
  
  
"Great, we've lost them," said Kat as they stood in the same area where the Double Helix had just been.  
  
"That's okay, we'll get them next time," Blaine replied.  
  
His reaction puzzled the feral and psionic. It wasn't like Blaine to just quit.  
  
Blaine saw the confused looks and laughed.  
  
"No, I haven't gone insane. In fact, I have a plan. So, we can leave them for now."  
  
  
  
It had been hours since they've last heard from Adam or Emma. Brennan had stopped pacing after Jesse made a comment about him digging a ditch in Sanctuary. His worry and concern had turned into anger and outrage.  
  
"Jesse, I'm gonna be in the dojo," he said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Gonna work off some steam?" without waiting for a response, Jesse continued. "You know, if we meet those mutants again, be sure to save me a piece of the fun. After all, Shalimar is like a sister to me and I want to give them the message that NOBODY MESSES WITH MUTANT X."  
  
Brennan had to laugh at that. He knew Jesse always tried to lighten up the mood when everything was not going well. He also knew that Jesse would do that even when he wasn't in a joking mood. No, Jesse was serious this time.  
  
Just when he was about to head off, Emma came out of the lab. Both males rushed over to her at once.  
  
"How's she?" asked Brennan, hoping Shalimar was okay.  
  
"Adam says she's in a stable condition and would be fine in a few weeks."  
  
"A few weeks? I thought she would be fine within days."  
  
"Jesse, remember that Shalimar lost a lot of blood and was close to dying. Do you really think a few weeks is long?" Emma was pulled into Jesse's arms right after she said that.  
  
"No, I'm just glad that she'll be okay."  
  
Brennan, who had been taking in what Emma had said, spoke up.  
  
"Emma, do you think I can see Shalimar?"  
  
"Well, she's resting right now and Adam said he really didn't want anybody near her right now," Emma told him this in regret since she detected the desperate tone in Brennan's voice. She quickly continued on, "But you could go ask him."  
  
Brennan nodded and entered the lab.  
  
  
  
Adam sat in front of his computer, head in hands. Seeing Shalimar like that had scared him out of his mind. He glanced at her stats and was satisfied that it would remain stable. He had been able to heal the gunshot wounds and fix up her fractured skull and broken ribs, but she was sick and the only thing he could do was place her on medication.  
  
The leader of Mutant X walked over to his closest friend. The peaceful look on her face told him that the painkillers were working.  
  
"Oh Shalimar, you really scared me back there, I'm just lucky that we got you back in time," he lightly kissed her head.  
  
The door to the lab opened at that moment. Brennan walked in and before he could say anything, Adam spoke.  
  
"I know, I know, you want to stay with Shalimar right?"  
  
"Please." Brennan begged.  
  
Adam considered it for a minute. The elemental really did love the feral and he sounded so desperate. It was also rare he would sound like a little child. Besides those points, he was too tired to argue.  
  
Adam nodded. At that, Brennan's face lightened a little.  
  
"But just so we're clear, you need to take good care of her. I'll be checking up on her later.  
  
"Adam, you know I'll never let anything happen to Shal, or the others, if I can help it."  
  
"I know."  
  
Adam gave him a smile and left. Brennan grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. She's an angel, he thought. The tall mutant brushed a strand of blond hair away from her face and took one of her hands in his. Soon, he was fast asleep beside her.  
  
TBC  
  
Yay! Shalimar's okay. Stay tuned for what happens next. Please R&R. =)  
  
I also know that you people wanted them to run into more trouble, but I thought that it wouldn't be fair to the team, especially Shalimar who was hanging onto life. Anywayz.... not sure when I'll be able to post again. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Lovin' the reviews!!! Now for the Shal/Bren stuff... kinda. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Shalimar opened her eyes, only to shut them at the bright light. She opened them again, this time slower. It took her some time to figure out where she was. She was in the lab. She moaned a bit as the pain came back to bother her. She looked at her arm and found it in a sling. Shalimar could feel the tight bandage around her ribs as well as the one around her head. She then realized that somebody was holding her hand. Glancing down, she found Brennan asleep with his head on a part of the chair she was on.  
  
Before she could help it, she coughed. This caused the man sleeping beside her to awaken.  
  
Brennan blinked himself awake, then noticed Shalimar looking at him. He smiled.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel like I'm a new feral," she replied weakly.  
  
Brennan chuckled at this and turned serious. "No, but really."  
  
"The truth? Well, my head and ribs are killing me and my whole body aches. Not to mention the dizziness and coughs."  
  
She watched his concerned face. He is so sweet, she thought. Now if only he would hold me.  
  
"Hey, you want more medication? Perhaps more painkillers?"  
  
"That would be nice," her voice still not at a normal level.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Brennan walked over to the counter and picked up a bottle. He filled up a needle and walked back to Shalimar. The feral took one look and exclaimed in the loudest and strongest voice she could manage.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on! You're not getting anywhere near me with that! I thought you were going to call Adam down to do this."  
  
Brennan looked hurt. "What? You don't trust me?" Then he grinned.  
  
"Fine then, you'd just have to do without this stuff. But Adam did show me the right one in case he wasn't available at the time. So, do you want it or not?"  
  
Shalimar thought about it, sighed and was about to speak when a wave of pain and dizziness hit her.  
  
The elemental saw this, placed the needle on the counter and rushed to the side of the chair, concern and fear written all over his face.  
  
"Shal, are you alright?"  
  
After about a minute, she answered truthfully, not really in the mood for her usual remarks.  
  
"No, can you just give me the drugs now? I really need it."  
  
The elemental once again picked up the needle and injected the fluid into her arm, all the while radiating strong emotions of worry.  
  
It took a few minutes for the drugs to kick in, but the pained feral had some questions for Brennan.  
  
"Bren." she stopped, knowing what the answer to her question would be. Switching to the question whose answer she would probably enjoy the most, she tried again.  
  
"Can you hold me?"  
  
Brennan's first reaction was surprise, but then he warmed up.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
He carefully maneuvered himself beside Shalimar, glad that Adam had decided to purchase a bigger and more comfortable piece of furniture. Gently placing his arms around the woman that he loved, he made sure she was comfortable. He noticed that she immediately shifted her head so that it was resting on his chest. He was well aware that she was in pain and wished he could take it away. Brennan felt the medication take effect because Shalimar became more relaxed.  
  
Soon, he was left to his own thoughts, mostly about Shalimar and how he would teach that sorry ass Blaine and his buddies a lesson in not messing with his friends, in particularly Shalimar. He just had to make sure he got to them first, before they try to get to them again.  
  
I promise you Blaine, you and your buddies will pay.  
  
TBC  
  
Note: Hmmm. short chapter, but just had to get this part in, even though it isn't exactly quality. Please tell me what you think. =)  
  
BTW... I'm going to be gone for about two weeks (Going to New Zealand) without access to a computer so, the next chapter will probably be a long wait.... I can't believe I have to survive without a computer for so long!!! I haven't written the next chapter yet so if you have any suggestions, please do give them... though I'm not sure if I'm going to use them, but just as a precaution in case I can't think of anything while on the trip. Thanks, you've all been great readers!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
As always, thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After Brennan had gone to check on Shalimar, Jesse and Emma had to brief Adam on what happened. They were supposed to be resting but none of them could, not without getting some answers. Plus, they were too worried that something might happen to the injured feral.  
  
"So you see Adam, these new mutants are powerful, but can be incredibly stupid when they wan to be," Jesse said, still angry at what happened.  
  
"Let me get this straight, these mutants were ready for you and the psionic made all of you think that you couldn't use your powers? Then they took Shalimar out first by surrounding her with fire and when Brennan tried to save her, he was under the impression that he was drowning in water. That left the feral to sneak up on both of you and knock you guys out."  
  
"That's right Adam, I can't believe we were caught by a bunch of amateurs."  
  
Adam shook his head.  
  
"Well, Jesse, by what I've heard from both of you, it seems that this NexGen knew a lot about Mutant X and your weaknesses."  
  
"Much like the Strand..."  
  
"But Adam, they were stupid enough to fall for Brennan's brainless plan!"  
  
"I'm guessing that they only work at their best for planned attacks and captures. I don't think they were expecting a plan so stupid that it succeeded in getting you guys out. The first time you all escaped was probably because they didn't know that your powers have evolved and mutated so that you can get everybody out Jesse."  
  
Then Emma asked something that they all wanted to know.  
  
"What I don't understand is why NexGen would want to hurt us. After all, aren't we all after the same goal? To help new mutants?"  
  
"Emma, I know that you want peace for all new mutants. They want it too, only they believe that they are doing it the correct way by attempting to destroy Mutant X and terrify humankind into accepting what they are. I know that's hard to believe, but that's all I can offer right now," Adam says, wrapping his arm around the young woman's shoulders.  
  
There they stood, all lost in deep thought. Each mind focused on either revenge, a way to help NexGen understand that they are wrong in what they were doing, or guilt on the events that were happening in the present.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NexGen had returned to their compound. On the way, Blaine had declared that no one was to speak. He had to replay every part of his plan over in his head, looking for any flaws.  
  
"Kat, Vince, I want you to leave me alone until tomorrow. It is tomorrow that we will see to it that the plan is carried out."  
  
Obeying their leader, without any protest made, they left and argued amongst themselves for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan woke with a start. He looked around and remembered that he was in the lab. Looking at the woman in his arms, he found the reason why he had awakened. She was whimpering softly and weakly struggling in his arms. It was apparent that the poor feral was having a nightmare. Brennan shook Shalimar as gently as he could, while still being forceful enough to wake her. The blond woke with a cry.  
  
"It's okay... everything's okay Shal, you're safe," Brennan whispered soothingly to her.  
  
She continued to cry and tremble in his arms. The younger mutant was in so much pain and fear. The elemental couldn't bear to see her in so much pain. He pulled her closer to him and gently kissed her head. After a while, Shalimar started to calm down. Her crying ceased, but she was still trembling slightly. Brennan continued to soothe the woman until her trembling was of the past. He looked at her face and gently wiped the tears away.  
  
"Shal, are you okay?"  
  
Shalimar started to nod, but then shook her head. Seeing how her current condition made her look like a small child, his heart broke.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
The blond feral hesitated and then spoke with in weak, shaky voice.  
  
"Nightmare.... fire.... lots of fire... man holding fire... mocking.... pain..... lots of pain.... can't breath...."  
  
Trailing off, Shalimar clung to Brennan, wanting him to protect her from everything. They stayed like this until Shalimar's weakness forced her into a dark slumber again. Brennan, who had not stopped soothing her since he started, was deep in his thoughts. Shalimar had described her torture. She was so scared and small. Blaine, you will die more than ever now. When I get my hands on you, you will die a slow and painful death!  
  
TBC  
  
Yay! Done with another chapter, didn't think I would write this before my trip. Please R&R. Thanks! =) 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: I wrote part of this in the airport when my plane was delayed and the rest at home, so don't ask me why I wrote this part... I guess I was just being bored. Enjoy!  
Chapter 10  
  
Shalimar awoke in Brennan's arm the next morning. At first, she was confused. Then, the events in the last few days, including the horrific dream, came back to her. Not to mention the pain. But just by being in Brennan's arms made her feel better.  
  
"So how are you feeling?"  
  
The feral jumped at the sound of the voice, even though it was just a whisper.  
  
"I'm feeling just great, Adam!" she said with apparent sarcasm.  
  
"Well, seems like our resident kitty is back to her old self."  
  
The woman jumped again. She carefully turned around, not wanting to invite more pain.  
  
"Will you guys please stop doing that?!" she said, glaring at Brennan, who had been awakened by Shalimar's first startle.  
  
"Sorry...." the elemental said in a mocking way, "I just thought you were a true feral."  
  
The blond continued glaring at Brennan, whose laughter was starting to turn into one of nervousness. Shalimar then turned to look at Adam, who was trying to stifle his chuckles. Suddenly, her face contorted with pain.  
  
"Shalimar, are you okay?" both men asked as they tried to steady her. The both became even more worried when there was no answer. Adam quickly grabbed some painkillers and injected it in the feral's arm. He then checked her vitals as they waited for the drugs to kick in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam had been watching the two from his peripheral field of view as he was making sure his "daughter" was stable.  
  
"It's about time those two acted on their feelings," Adam thought from observing Brennan's actions towards Shalimar, "Well... at least Brennan did."  
  
He turned his attention back to the screen and nearly swore loud enough for both to hear. She was in a better condition than when they first brought her into the lab, but she still wasn't in a good condition. In fact, she was barely in a stable condition. Adam knew that however good she looked and acted on the outside, she was still pretty damaged on the inside. He just hoped the other new mutants didn't find out how badly injured their teammate still was. He would just have to keep her for however long it would take; he just had to hope that it would not be longer than what he told Emma.  
  
Now he had to figure out a way to protect his team, seeing as how the new threat nearly killed one of the strongest members of his team, and a way to get through to NexGen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan was very concerned. She had never been in pain this long since she woke up, at least not engulfed in pain so that she couldn't even whimper or speak. A bit of relief set in after he felt Shalimar relax a bit. "Painkillers, my best friend," thought Brennan.  
  
He then glanced down at the woman in his arms. Her face had relaxed, but she was looking quite scared. Wondering what happened, he asked.  
  
"Hey Shal, what's wrong?"  
  
The feral looked at him then replied after a few minutes.  
  
"I was just remembering the nightmare that I had..."  
  
With that, she stopped. Brennan didn't press her for further information. He already knew about it. He was sure that she was terrified and wasn't sure how she would get through this.  
  
Just then, Shalimar shook her head, snapping out of the trance.  
  
"You know what? I can't believe I let my fear of fire get in the way of everything," looking up at Brennan again, she continued, "I mean, I was so scared I couldn't even defend myself against those attacks. I can't believe I let my fear get the best of me; it almost killed me."  
  
The elemental felt his heart start to break again. She was in his arms, hurt and reprimanding herself for... for being a feral. For being her.  
  
"You know it's not your fault Shal. You can't help but be a feral and I love you for that."  
  
He stopped when he realized what he had said. Did he really love her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shalimar was a bit taken back when she heard him say that. Did he really love her? Do I love him? "Better hurry up and come up with an answer Shal," she thought as she looked at Brennan. "This is it," she sighed.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" her heart told her. Lately, her mind had been a mess. She couldn't sort out her feelings and everything was jumbled up. "I bet Emma couldn't even sort through what was in my head," she thought. "But then again, the psionic probably knew she loved him before she did. Oh well, it's over with now."  
  
"You do?" Brennan said, a bit shocked.  
  
"You better believe it mister."  
  
He smiled and for the first time, kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. After all, Shalimar was still hurt, so he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
She wanted the kiss to last forever, but her weakness was bothering her and threatening to take over.  
  
Shalimar settled back into Brennan's arms after the kiss. He just held her, knowing that the excessive resting was necessary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam smiled when he witnessed the scene. He had taken the results and miraculously walked out of the lab without hesitation. "After all, I should give them some privacy," he thought as he turned to head for his room.  
  
But right when he turned to walk away, he bumped into Emma who was standing right behind him.  
  
"Don't you think they are so cute together?" she said, smiling.  
  
Adam merely nodded.  
  
Emma looked at his face closely. "There's something he's not telling us..." she thought. Then she went on ahead and asked.  
  
"Adam?" she stopped, making sure he was looking at her before she asked the next part, "Is there something you're not telling us?"  
  
Adam avoided her eyes as he prepared to lie to her. But she jumped in before he could start.  
  
"Adam, tell me the truth. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Adam hesitated and finally gave up.  
  
"Emma..."  
  
TBC  
  
Haha.. thought I should stop there, cuz I ran out of ideas (in case you couldn't tell). Please don't forget to R&R and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but no guarantees, since I have no muse right now. Writing this is just a stress or anger reliever. =)  
  
Also, I think I have a new idea for a fic but I'm not sure when I'm gonna start it. Probably after I finish this one, most likely in the summer though. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: OMG.. I have so much stuff to do this month, it's a miracle that I can get this chapter out, even if it isn't anything good. Hope it's decent!  
Chapter 11  
  
Adam stopped right after he started. He couldn't tell her; he couldn't tell anyone. He should just keep this to himself and hope that he could fix the problem. He cringed mentally as he glanced at Emma, who was looking at him, waiting for an explanation.  
  
He was usually good at explaining everything, even Shalimar's attraction to Richard in a scientific way, however, he just couldn't do it at this moment; it was like he lost his gift for explanations. Sure his team had gotten hurt before, even "died", but for some reason, he still couldn't tell Emma, not until he figured out a way to help Shalimar.  
  
"Look Emma, I'm tired right now, so I'll explain tomorrow," he said, while thinking that it would by him at least a couple of hours. Little did he know that Emma would be more insistent tonight, well, he had some idea.  
  
Emma still stood in his way, not needing to speak since Adam knew what she wanted. When Adam still didn't talk, she said.  
  
"Adam, if there's something wrong with Shalimar, we all have a right to know, especially she."  
  
Knowing that there was no escape now, he came up with the best possible answer.  
  
"Well, I ran a scan on her to check her condition and it seems that there was more damage than the ones we fixed up. They must've been too minor to get picked up on the scan, though the scans have never missed a thing. I don't know what happened, she should have been fine by now and on her way to recovery, but I had my suspicions when I saw her in more pain than she should have been experiencing. Now, after more assessment of the recent scan results, I think I have to.."  
  
With that, he looked at Emma to see a shocked, concerned and worried face. Then, she opened her mouth to question him; to assure that she interpreted the hint that he gave her correctly.  
  
"Operate? You have to operate?"  
  
Adam nodded and said, "It should be a simple procedure; I just have to repair the damage that had been slowly increasing and it's only if I can't find another way and have confirmed that the procedure is necessary."  
  
Emma and Adam exchanged worried looks, and then she said something that he was dreading to hear.  
  
"Adam, you have to tell the others, especially Shalimar."  
  
"I know, it's just that she's already been through so much and to find out that it isn't over yet; it would cause her more pain."  
  
Emma hugged Adam as he hung his head.  
  
"You've always been able to get us through anything, I know you can do it. Telling Shalimar and the others is for the best, they have a right to know."  
  
Adam nodded for like the hundredth time in those few minutes. Emma saw how tired he was and decided that he should get some rest in order to prepare him for what was to come. Adam didn't protest as she forced him into his room and into bed. She made sure he was going to be all right, then she left. At least Brennan and Shalimar's happy moment wouldn't have to be ruined with the news, not tonight anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not being able to sleep, she decided to walk her favorite spot in Sanctuary to meditate. Passing by the computers, she noticed that somebody was sitting there, working on something. As she got closer, she saw that it was Jesse.  
  
Jesse glanced over at her as she approached.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
He gave her a smile and replied, "Hey, couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Well, same here. It's just with all the stuff that happened and I'm still worried about Shalimar."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be fine," Emma said, wincing mentally as she lied.  
  
She watched Jesse nod and accept her statement. She could only hope that it would be true. After all, Shalimar was her best friend and if it hadn't been for her, she wouldn't be standing where she was now.  
  
TBC  
  
Thought I'd stop that there. I really don't have time to write, so I guess this is better than nothing, hopefully. Anywayz.. don't know when I'll be able to write again. Please R&R. Thanks. =) 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe I actually have time to write right after I posted a note saying I didn't have time. Well, I think I have some idea of what to write after talking to my friend. Hopefully it's decent once again.  
  
Author's Note 2: I originally had it up yesterday, but I only used it to replace the Author's Note so you wouldn't know it was there unless you checked. So, I decided to just make it a new chapter this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Kat, is the coast clear?"  
  
"Yes Vince.. didn't you hear me before?" she said, quite annoyed.  
  
"No I didn't. You're too far away for the communicator to work," Vince stated mater of factly.  
  
"Then how are you hearing me now?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"I used my powers of course."  
  
"So now you decide to use your powers?!" Kat was pissed off and annoyed at Vince. In fact, she always had been.  
  
"Well it's the only way to communicate with you isn't it?" he replied mockingly.  
  
"When I get done with you.." Kat started to say when she was interrupted.  
  
"Enough! I can't have you two bickering at each other and ruining the plan," roared Blaine.  
  
The other two automatically became silent.  
  
"Even if you two were bickering mentally, it was broadcasting everywhere. You two give me such a headache!!!"  
  
Both Kat and Vince muttered their apologies and immediately returned to the task at hand.  
  
"Haha.. what would you do now Mutant X?" Blaine thought to himself as the first phase of the plan began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam had gotten up early that morning, not being able to sleep through all that had happened. Besides, his conscience had been bothering him the whole night. He knew he had to tell Shalimar and the others soon. Before they despise him for not telling them when they found out themselves.  
  
Adam walked over to the lab and glanced inside, looking at the couple. Brennan was holding Shalimar close to him and watching as she slept. Adam felt more guilt when he realized that if anything happened to the feral because he didn't tell them her true condition, Brennan wouldn't survive. In fact, the elemental would probably kill him.  
  
Finally gathering up the courage to walk into the lab, he found himself positioned over the scanner. Thinking that another scan would be a good confirmation about the information he's about to release, he decided to run the scanner.  
  
"Brennan, could you please move away from the chair? I need to do another scan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan nodded and carefully maneuvered his body so that he could get out of the chair without disturbing Shalimar. Just when he was almost out, the blond stirred. Immediately taking that moment to pull himself out, he placed a small kiss on top of Shal's head. Before he could move away, the woman called out his name ever so softly.  
  
"Bren..."  
  
"It's okay Shal, Adam's just doing a scan. I'll be back by your side before you know it."  
  
The tall elemental moved away just in time. The yellow beam shot down from the device and calculated the amount of damage for Adam.  
  
Brennan moved back to Shalimar's side after the scan was done, just as he had promised he would. He gently stroked the feral's head, still being careful not to hurt her. They were like this, while they waited to see if Adam had something to tell them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking over the scans, Adam cursed softly. It was confirmed that Shalimar needed another operation to repair the injuries that had been missed somehow.  
  
Walking over to the two oldest mutants, he said.  
  
"I.. I have something to tell you guys."  
  
"What is it Adam? Is there something wrong with Shal?" Brennan immediately asked. He pulled Shalimar closer to him as he feared for the worst.  
  
"Well.." Adam replied, hesitant.  
  
"Adam, please just tell us and knock it off with the suspense," Shalimar said softly.  
  
"It's just that.."  
  
"Adam!"  
  
Jesse had burst into the lab before Adam could tell them.  
  
"What is it Jesse?"  
  
"NexGen.. they've struck a mall!"  
  
"Okay, I want you, Emma and Brennan to go stop them. And remember, be careful and no personal revenge, at least not this time," he said the last part especially directed at Brennan, seeing as rage filled his eyes at the mention of NexGen.  
  
Brennan didn't give a reply, since he couldn't promise that he wouldn't beat the crap out of Blaine, or fry the enemy. He reassured Shalimar that he would be all right, after persuading her that she was too weak to fight as of that moment. Kissing her, he left for the Helix where Jesse and Emma were already waiting for him.  
  
TBC  
  
That's it! It should at least cheer you up a bit after I said I didn't have time to post. Don't forget to R&R! =) 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for al the reviews, as always. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The psionic, molecular and elemental made their way to the scene a few minutes later. The mall was a mess. Stores were broken, objects on fire and broken glass all over the place. Not to mention all the screaming people running out of the mall. Overall, the place was a mess, kind of like a junkyard.  
  
"Adam, we're here. Haven't seen those bastards yet," Brennan stated, reporting in.  
  
"Oh the bastards are here alright!" roared a voice.  
  
The Mutant X team turned around in time to face off with NexGen. Blaine, stepping forward tempted to taunt Brennan.  
  
"Hey Sparky! Where's blondie? Oh yeah.. I forgot that blondie's too weak to come play. And you!!! Not being able to do anything about what was happening to the woman you love. What kind of man are you?!"  
  
Kat and Vince snickered at their leader's comments. They saw how enraged Brennan was and snickered even more.  
  
"There's not even going to be a smudge of you left after I get done with you Blaine!!! You hear me!!! You're going to die like the slimeball you are!!!" Brennan snapped.  
  
"Awww.. look at him, trying to get revenge for his love. Oh..I'm so scared. What are you going to do to me Sparky? Fry me to a crisp with your weak charges?"  
  
Brennan was so full of rage he prepared a deadly charge and released it at the opposing team. The three moved just in time and attempted to soak Brennan while he still had electricity dancing across his fingers. Luckily, the elemental moved and the fight ensued between the opposing members of Mutant X and NexGen.  
  
It was psionic against psionic. Molecular against feral. Raging elemental against mocking elemental. It was a brutal battle, especially between the two elementals.  
  
"Look at the pathetic loser trying to get revenge. He can't even get a good shot at me," taunted Blaine, trying to get the best of Brennan in order to use his rage against him.  
  
"You are so dead Blaine!!! When I get my hands on you, you'd wish you were never born!!! I'll make sure you die painfully for what you did!!!"  
  
Laughing, Blaine replied, "Bring it on Sparky!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it the right thing to do? Sending the rest of his team into a fight that was sure to be endless? These thoughts were all that Adam could ponder on while he waited for news from his team. I hope they're all right. Especially Brennan.. Shalimar needed him and if he did something stupid and got himself killed, Adam wasn't sure if the weak feral would survive. No, he thought, Brennan would never hurt Shalimar like that, especially after he promised her that he would be careful. But then again, Brennan's rage would often get the best of him..  
  
Adam stopped when he heard whimpers coming from Shalimar. He immediately rushed to her side.  
  
"Shalimar, what's wrong?"  
  
"Adam.. it.. it hurts.." the blond feral managed to gasp out.  
  
Adam reached over for the needle full of medication. His worry increased when Shalimar started crying out in pain and the whimpers increased. Knowing that the injection wouldn't work, he decided that it was time. The operation couldn't wait any longer. What pained him was that the others wouldn't be aware of what was happening to their teammate.. their friend.  
  
Quickly gathering up the supplies needed for the operation, since the scanner wouldn't be suited for this particular job, he tried to soothe Shalimar and explain that he would have to operate. He gave her a huge dose of another type of painkiller as well as anesthesia. Then he started and hoped for the best. For her sake and for the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shalimar was in so much pain that she wished she were dead. It wasn't of much help when she vaguely heard Adam explain to her that he would have to operate. The pain was overwhelming that she finally succumbed to darkness, not before thinking that it was unnecessary for Adam to give her painkillers and anesthesia when she could drift off to sweet darkness. I love you Brennan..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan was currently engaged in a heated battle with Blaine when he felt a tug at his heart.  
  
"No!!!" he cried when he realized something bad had happened to Shalimar. He had heard her small voice telling him that she loved him. No, everything has to be all right, it just has to be he thought.  
  
TBC  
  
Whew! That was hard to write. Is this considered a cliffhanger? All right, I'll begin working on the next chapter when I get a chance to. As always.. don't forget to R&R!!! =) 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Just to let you know all reviews received were greatly appreciated!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Brennan felt energy surge through him as his rage got the better of him. If anything happened to Shalimar, he thought, I'll make him pay right now. With that, he threw punch after punch, kick after kick at Blaine. He couldn't use his powers until the fight was moved somewhere farther from water.  
  
Blaine, who had kept up with the other elemental's attacks, was started to falter. Although quite a few blows were missed because of Brennan's rage, there were also quite of blows that landed.  
  
After Brennan's onslaught, there wasn't much of Blaine left, but the fire elemental refused to give up. It seemed obvious that Blaine underestimated Brennan, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. The main thing was driving the Mutant X member over the edge so that he wouldn't think clearly before taking action.  
  
"You know, it's such a shame my friend Vince let you guys get away. I was planning to make you suffer much more when I find and recapture the girls. You know what I was planning to do to your precious Shalimar?"  
  
Not wanting to hear the answer, since he had a pretty good idea of what it was, he charged Blaine, but quickly stopped as he heard something in the back of his mind. Whatever the noise had been, it had saved him for plummeting into the fountain and giving Blaine the advantage. Smiling as he realized Shalimar had been with him through some sort of link, he quickly charged up and released it as he turned around.  
  
Blaine was hit in the chest and the force was so great that it pushed him about ten feet back. The last thought he had was pain and how Mulwray was smarter than he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan looked satisfied as he saw Blaine make impact with the brick wall. Whether the enemy was dead or not, he didn't care since he knew he had to get back to Sanctuary as fast as he could. Looking over to call to his friends, he found victory both times. They all walked over to each other and Brennan said quickly.  
  
"We've got to get back to Sanctuary now!!!"  
  
"But what about them?" said Jesse, gesturing to the fallen team.  
  
"I don't care anymore, leave them to the police or something."  
  
"Why the sudden change Bren?"  
  
"We've got to get back to Shalimar."  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know.. I just got a bad feeling and was somehow connected with her."  
  
Emma who had been silent, spoke up.  
  
"I know.. I felt something too."  
  
Jesse looked at both of them and yelled.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!"  
  
With that, they all scrambled into the Helix and flew as fast as they could; each praying that everything was all right and they were mistaken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shalimar was stuck in the dream world, but she wasn't complaining. It was like nothing mattered there and besides, it was an escape from all the pain. Turning around in that place, she suddenly saw some sort of scene. There was a fight and she could see.. who was that.. Brennan?! And Blaine. She shuddered and felt a surge of anger as she identified her torturer. She could see how enraged Brennan was and knew that this would cause problems. Brennan never thought about what he was doing whenever he was mad.  
  
Shalimar watched Blaine and saw that he had knowledge of that being Brennan's weakness. She heard what Blaine said and felt her feral side rising up and wanting to kill that son of a bitch, but her human side saw Brennan charge at Blaine and the fountain that was behind her enemy.  
  
"Brennan!!!" she called, knowing it was useless. Before she could see Brennan's fate, the place was once again dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam sighed with relief. He had been working on Shalimar and hadn't heard from the team for hours. It's a wonder they could keep up that long a fight, he thought. Then he worried, oh no, something better not have happened. He didn't know who he was more worried about, the team he sent out or the one that's currently recovering.  
  
He sighed again. He was glad the feral had pulled through and the operation had gone smoothly. It had been hard not having Emma around to help, but he had been determined to help the mutant.  
  
It appeared that the problem had been her ribs not being properly healed, which was a rare circumstance. He had wondered why he didn't properly heal them and decided that he needed to analyze the scanner for not picking up a small crack on her ribs. Apparently the crack had worsened and became a fracture and soon altered her ribs so that they were poking into the feral's stomach, which was extremely sensitive considering she was still recovering from it being very bruised. That had led to severe internal bleeding and forced Adam to work until he felt completely drained.  
  
He was still thinking when he heard the Helix land. Hoping it would be his team and not unwelcome guests, he walked out of the lab and to his relief, it was his team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing Adam, Brennan swiftly ran to him with Jesse and Emma following close behind.  
  
"Is Shal okay?!"  
  
Adam was a little surprised at Brennan asking that, after all, he wasn't supposed to know. Then he figured it must have been Emma who picked up on the intensified atmosphere within Sanctuary.  
  
"Yes, she's going to be fine," said the leader as he tried to calm his "children" down.  
  
Brennan was still very anxious; he had to see for himself that she was safe.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"She's resting right now, but you could see her right after I explain what happened to her, since I know you're all curious about it," Adam had said this after he gave it some thought.  
  
Brennan hesitated. He really wanted to be by Shalimar's side, but he finally relented.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"Okay, then let's take a seat."  
  
TBC  
  
The fic's coming to an end. Maybe one chapter left. Or two, depends on what I think of. Please remember to R&R! =) 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Author's Note:  Sorry for the delay, but I was stuck with a ton of schoolwork and my muse seemed to have run off without being considerate to me.  Oh well, I suppose my muse is better off somewhere else.  Thanks for the reviews!!!

Author's Note 2:  You guyz should thank my friend Atherie for this chapter.  This is her work, which is the reason it is much better and a different style.  She is a very talented writer and I think you should read her work, if you're interested that is.  Just a note: She has only watched one episode of Mutant X but I think she's heard me talk about it too much and I am very impressed with how this chapter turned out.  So, if the connection with the previous chapter seems odd, it's because I didn't write it and Atherie hates where I had her pick up from.  Enjoy!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15

The policeman shifted his cap to the side as he leaned down to peer at the body.  Bruises of all wondrous colors were blooming on the corpse's skin.  Just looking at the face caused him to wince and turn green.  The paramedic, who was on the other side of the body, vainly tried to find a pulse, but shook his head.  Suddenly, a man in a trench coat approached him, holding out his badge.

            "Inspector Gary.  I heard there was something that'd happened here.  A gang fight, perhaps?"  He shoved both hands into the coat pockets and walked around the body.  Scratching his stubby chin, he leaned a little closer, a curious glint in his eye.

            "Open his shirt."  The paramedic gently peeled away the crisp material.  The smell of burnt meat rose out from beneath and a perfect circle of scorched skin appeared.

            "Interesting…"  The man's eyes squinted and he borrowed tweezers from the paramedic's tray and prodded the flesh around the circle.

            "What is it?"  The policeman's back was turned to the dead man, so that no visual contact was required.  

            "It seems…well, my theory is…though I greatly doubt it…  The man was electrocuted.  But it wasn't done with wires or cables, it was…"  The investigator shook his head.

            "No, no…it makes no sense."

            "Go on."

            "It's as if someone electrocuted him through a punch.  As if the person could generate electricity."

            The policeman looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

***

            Currently, Brennan was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  His mouth slightly pouted.  Wrinkles seemed etched into his face and the sigh of breath he'd let out did little to smooth them.  _Was Shalimar okay?  Adam had to do so much on his own…perhaps at some point he was too tired to concentrate?  _As he continued on, aboard his train of thoughts, a figure slumped against his doorframe, a small smile on her face.  It took him a while to register that someone was actually there.  He blinked.

            "Emma?  What are you doing here?"

            She smiled deviously and crooked a finger, motioning him to come over.  He raised an eyebrow in question, but obediently walked over.  The redhead pushed the door a little wider and he became speechless.  

            There stood Shalimar.

            Her hair was straightened down.  The skin under her eyes was a bit dark, but otherwise, she looked healthy.  The feral was dressed in a white tank top and baggy gray pajama pants.  Shal smiled, and Brennan's worried thoughts flew out the door.

            "And to think I looked bad."  

            "You never look bad."

            Emma coughed, causing both heads to turn.  With a knowing smile and a wink directed at the two, she skipped off.  Shalimar rolled her eyes and Brennan grinned.

            "Well…"  He began, both hands sliding into his jean pockets.  "Are you feeling better?"

            "Much."

            "So…that means we can hang out more, to make up for lost days?"

            "Yep."

            Silence stretched between them, both lost for words.  Finally, Brennan scowled and hugged her.

            "I'm being silly, but it's the best thing to happen for weeks, to have you back.  I…missed you."  Brennan blinked, his arms still around her, and wondered at his brashness.  _Stupid boy, control your mouth better._  He felt her smile over his shoulder.

            "I love you too."  He leaned back so that their faces within nose-to-nose distance.

            "You mind?"

            "Don't ask."

            Shalimar leaned up and pecked him on the lips.  Brennan frowned.  Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his own, forcing her insides to melt like butter under a scorching sun.

***

            Emma giggled and danced around the corner, a large wave of warm emotion washing over her senses.  She winced.  _Okay, that was unneeded._  And crashed into Jesse who was just exiting from his room.  

            "Ow…"  She rubbed her forehead and looked up.  

            "Sorry."  He said quickly.  Emma smiled, showing that she was okay.

            "Well, are they...umm…"

            "Yeah, yeah.  Don't ask for details."

            "I won't."  He smiled mischievously at her.  Then, he seemed to drift off in some far away place.  She poked him, causing him to crash back onto Earth.  He blinked, a slight red spreading over his face.

            "Umm…I was thinking, like, everything's…"

            "You want to ask me out."  She cocked an eyebrow.  He grinned, glad that he didn't have to ask after all.  _And stop reading my mind._

            "Fine, I won't.  And the answer for your date, yes."

***

            "Aww…they're such a cute couple…"  Shalimar grinned deviously at the sight of Emma and Jesse.  His arm was wrapped around her waist in a relaxing manner.  Emma glared, a look saying **quiet**.

            "Are they cuter than us?"  Brennan asked, a bit of a jealous tone slipping into his voice.

            "I don't know…are they?"  

            "Shush you two, with your sappiness, bleh.  It's sickening."  The redhead grinned as they turned toward her, glaring for ruining their "special" moment.

            "Psh, wasn't like you were going to do anything."

            Shalimar and Brennan turned a bright red and Jesse laughed until his stomach hurt.  Or was it because of Shalimar's slug?

The End

Author's Note: Yes, yes…… I know, Emma doesn't seem like Emma huh? Well…… I think Atherie did a pretty good job didn't she?  Please R&R to let us know what you think, besides it being too short. =)  Besides, if the reviews are good, I might just be able to persuade Atherie here to write a Mutant X fic of her own.  How's that sound? =)


End file.
